


Impending Collision

by TheChief, YourForever



Series: Muke AF [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Again, Blame the kid., Can I blame pregnancy hormones at six weeks?, Forgive me?, I am an asshole, I don't know how this happened, I'm going to, M/M, There really is no other excuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChief/pseuds/TheChief, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourForever/pseuds/YourForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muke. Or something like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tonight You're Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should I believe in the world, momma? Should I give up and hide or should I stay and fight? Should I believe in the rules, momma? Tell if I should run or shoot or learn to shoot a gun.
> 
> I don't know what to believe, momma. Yeah, I'm down on my knees, I'm begging please. Help me back on my feet, momma, 'cause I need someone to believe in.
> 
> Tonight you're perfect. I wanna fall in love with the stars in your eyes. Tonight you're perfect. I wanna fall in love, but only for the night. I feel perfect too.
> 
> You won't believe what I've seen, momma. there's a fire inside, there's a storm on the rise. It's in the air that we breathe, momma. Can I speak out my mind in these changing times?
> 
> Give me a reason to be, momma.

Gone.

Luke doesn't really know what breaks her. He doesn't. He just knows that there's one moment when she's alive and present and as amazing as ever. She's answering his phone calls and wishing him and the boys luck on the road. She wants them to send her pictures everyday and if he forgets, then the other boys start getting calls.

She just wants them to have fun. To stop worrying. To do what they love. She was there for their rise and, even though she doesn't travel with them anymore, she's there now by phone or Skype. They're in constant contact.

Until they're not.

One moment, she's there. She's thriving and on the phone and yelling at Jack to be quiet while lecturing Luke for not giving her any hope for grandkids.

The next moment, there's silence. And Luke doesn't know what's happened.

At first, he wants to go home immediately. He wants to drop the last few shows of the tour. He wants to go home and fix everything. Except it's not something he can fix.

Jack passes on the message. Luke doesn't stop to ask the exact details. Doesn't stop to figure anything out really. He locks himself into a hotel room and cries into his pillow for a day and a half before Calum forces him to explain.

Heart failure.

When they have to cancel a show, no bats an eyelash, but Jack says that their mother's will requested that her ashes be left somewhere special. That she wants Luke and Jack and Ben to decide. Ashes.

Jack says that Liz would never want Luke to disappoint his fans and that he can't come home early for a funeral if they hold off on the funeral. That they can wait a little while because there's no point in rushing him home for something that easily do later. When Liz would've wanted them to.

But they've already made the announcement to take the night off, so they stay in London.

It's Ashton's idea to stay in. To watch movies and talk and eat. Calum just kinda sits there and pats his back. Michael's eyes grow wide and he grabs Luke's hand because he "knows just how to help."

His explanation is long and complicated, with brief attempts toward emotional help and scientific tidbits. The end point is pretty obvious. They're gonna go for gold: alcohol poisoning.

Luke is eighteen now. Old enough. He picks Michael's plan.

Michael is dragging him out the door without much of a second thought, Cal and Ash shaking their heads because "this is a terrible idea, you know that right?" but following them out the door anyway.

Luke doesn't feel nearly as lost as he should. It's on the cab ride to the pub that he realizes that. He should be grieving, not going out.

Once he's safely tucked into a booth in a seedy bar, he confesses this to Ashton who nods. It hasn't really hit him yet. Just wait till they get back home. He'll see.

When Michael gets back with the first round of shots, Luke takes his and knocks it back. Then he knocks back Ash's too. Tonight's for Liz.

* * *

 

The crowd is a mess of hazy colours and everything Luke drinks tastes like fire and life and he wants to go numb and feel everything all at once.

Whenever he thinks of his mom, he takes another drink. Michael applauds and pats him on the shoulder and lumbers off to get another round.

Cal drags Luke out to the dance floor at one point, Ash sitting back and shaking his head, almost fondly.

* * *

 

Luke loses track of time. The drinks in his hand start slowing down and Ash and Cal decide to head back after making sure that Luke has the money and address for a cab.

Mikey appears almost as soon as they've left and his mouth is a smear of red and Luke really wants to lean forward and see if they taste as good as they look.

The alcohol in his system means he sees nothing wrong with doing exactly that.

Michael doesn't even take a moment to freeze, just slides in closer to fit himself to the singer and neither of them care that they're surrounded by people.

When they do seperate, it's like they've made a pact. Michael just nods and lets Luke lead the way to the door and the blast of cold air does little to sober him up and there's  cab right there and they climb in, Michael mumbling the address of the hotel and Luke's suddenly glad that Cal and Ash are sharing a room.

His guts twist when they pull up, but Michael reaches into the pocket of Luke's skinnies and hands over the money. They make it to the elevator and Luke still has tunnel vision for the feral red of Michael's lips.

"C'mon." And Luke does. He lets Michael lead the way to the room, the colour and texture of the older boy's mouth all he can think about until they're behind a closed door and Michael is pushing him up against the wall and they haven't even turned the lights on, but all Luke can taste not is the alcohol on Michael's tongue instead of his own.

Both of their hands seek out skin, pushing up layers of clothing until there's skin on skin friction and Luke manages to get Mikey's shirt over his head.

The favour is returned quickly and before he can say anything else, Michael is everywhere all at once. All Luke can see is the flash of red hair, sweat slicked, against pale skin. The cold just of black metal behind his eyebrow. The way his jeans are hanging onto his hips before Luke's fingers press against the cold metal there, doing what he knows how to do.

His senses completely bombarded with the entity that is one Michael Clifford, Luke is left lost and covered in sweat with lust coiling in his stomach.

"Please."

It's one of the only words they've spoken really since that first hungry kiss and Luke thinks for a minute that he's broken whatever spell this was because Michael pulls back and meets his gaze.

Except, then he nods.

Then everything is that much more real and rushed and Luke knows that Michael  _knows_. Knows that there's not a chance in hell of this happening under any other circumstances.

But this is happening and Michael has him pinned to the bed before he can really think about it much longer.

Because thinking is furthest down his to do list at this point.

Michael's mouth is bruising, sucking marks down across Luke's collar bones and down his chest before stopping, tugging at his jeans.

This. This is how he can forget. How he can relax.

So Luke moans and presses up against the guitarist, scratching red lines into the older boy's sides and nodding as he feels himself being spread open obscenely, as Michael swallows him down without a second thought, as he loses track of how long they have until they have to get up.

He loses himself in Michael.

* * *

 

Luke wakes up the next morning to a pounding headache and the scent of Michael surrounding him and he's simultaneously comforted and he wants to puke. There isn't much of an inbetween.

Michael stirs beside him. He gets up, heads to the bathroom as Luke pretends that he's still asleep. Unsure of what to do, he fights the urge to call his mother, inexplicably reminded that he can't. Not anymore. He's on his own for this one.

Next step is simple really. Too simple in the long run.

He decides to let everything go back to the way it was before. He can handle that.

When Michael gets back from the restroom, hair wet from a shower, breath smelling of mint - a thousand times better than Luke's probably does - the blonde pushes himself up onto his elbows, meets the guitarist's gaze.

The redhead just nods. Yes, he'd enjoyed last night. Yes, Luke was welcome. Yes, he knew that it was about losing track of himself. Yes, he knows what a great help he was. God yes, he wants to forget about it. He wants to go on like everything was normal and forget that last night ever happened. They'd both been drunk. Luke had been emotionally unstable.

Afterwards, they laugh and joke around before Michael moves to the other bed and gets out his laptop. Luke gets up and climbs in the shower himself, taking some small comfort in using the bottle of Michael's body wash that he'd left behind.


	2. Sleepwalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My secrets are burning a hole through my heart and my bones and my bones catch a fever. When it cuts you up this deep, it's hard to find a way to breathe.
> 
> Your eyes are swallowing me. Mirrors start to whisper, shadows start to sing. My skin's smothering me. Help me find a way to breathe.
> 
> Time stood still, the way it did before. It's like I'm sleepwalking. Fell into another hole again.
> 
> I'm at the edge of the world. Where do I go from here? Do I disappear? Edge of the world. Should I sink or swim? Or simply disappear?
> 
> Wake up! Take my head and give me a reason to start again. Pull me out and give me a reason to start again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter has been brought to you by Bring Me The Horizon with Sleepwalking. Yes, I suggest you listen to the song when you read the chapter. I mean, I know everyone has a different take on every song they hear, but I like to think that listening to it while you read might open you up a bit more to how I hear them.

The next few nights go by well enough. Luke sings and nobody calls him out if his voice cracks just a bit during certain lines and he refuses to sing Long Way Home altogether, so they all decide to let Ashton out from behind the drums again so he can do Pizza with Michael.

Ashton offers to help Luke out in the afternoons when they're on the road and all he can do is think about his mum, so it doesn't work out anyway.

* * *

 

Three weeks.

He lasts three fucking weeks before it becomes too much.

Before his bones ache constantly and there's still six more shows left on the tour and they're still close enough to London, that Cal calls up his sister because she's staying nearby, doing her own thing.

At first she refuses because she doesn't want to hang around with her dorky baby brother and his friends in a club, but then she finds out that Luke is with Cal and not back in Sydney and she books it to their hotel room.

She arrives with tequila and a sad look on her face because everyone loved Liz and the Hoods had been to many a Hemmings dinner, enough so that Jack still took great pleasure in teasing her about rejecting his offer of a date jokingly a while back - even though he'd been completely serious at the time and moped for days after.

She pulls Luke against her side and they forget the alcohol on the counter in the kitchen as they watch some old movie she brought along and she forces him to  _talk._

By the end of the night, Luke thinks he's made a lot of progress and maybe he's helping himself afterall. 

It isn't until after Mali Koa heads out for the night that Luke decides to crawl into bed. Except the bed he crawls into isn't his own and he can't even blame alcohol this time.

Michael doesn't seem surprised, only shifts over so that Luke has plenty of room to lie down. What does take him by surprise is when Luke curls up against his side, lips pressed to the guitarist's neck.

"Help me forget again. Just for tonight."

After a few moments of consideration, Luke can feel MIchael nod and relief runs through him.

* * *

 

 

Michael's touch is enough. It draws patterns along Luke's skin and helps him bury the memories of his mother for just a little while. Her smile is still haunting him, but Michael gives him the perfect opportunity to bury his head.

The redhead licks and nips, leaving marks that Luke will have to worry about hiding, but he returns it just as much, sucking a bruise just on the inside of the guitarist's thigh, leaving red marks from his nails along the older boy's shoulders.

Luke is sure that he'll have Michael's groans ingrained in the back of his mind for weeks after this, especially when it's his name being dropped.

"Fuck, I just..." His voice cracks and it's in a completely different context than it did that one time on stage when he almost thought he saw his mom in the crowd.

Michael returns the idea wholeheartedly and Luke swears the world stops spinning for a minute as he lets Michael's weight press him into the mattress.

* * *

 

Michael is already up and gone before Luke wakes up.

It's when disappointment settles in the pit of his stomach that he makes himself confront the night before as well as that one blurring evening, almost a month ago.

Michael hadn't been the first person Luke had ever slept with, but he sure as hell had been the first guy and that hit Luke almost as hard as his mother's death. Not because he couldn't believe it, just because he'd never considered it before.

But he couldn't say he'd remembered half of those nights before and this had been so so different that Luke wasn't sure if he really like guys either or if he'd just been searching for a distraction.

His hand drifted toward his phone on instinct before he remembered that Liz wasn't there to answer and Jack wouldn't answer. After a few seconds more, he picked it up anyway, not caring about the time, and for the first time since her death, calling his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes or no to Michael's POV for one chapter? I mean, I have the perfect song picked out for it and everything... I just don't know if you'd appreciate it. And I mean, yeah, technically this isn't from **Luke's** point of view either, but maybe a chapter that follows Michael around more. Cause I can tell you, he's getting attached.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses left.
> 
> -Jay


End file.
